El Castigo: Hannival y Anny (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Fanfic (18): Anny ha hecho una pequeña travesura, no se ha comportado como es debido. Y por esa razón Hannival le dará una lección la cual ella no olvidara…
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic (18). La historia como los personajes con de nuestra completa AUTORIA.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**(Pov Anny)**_

Suspire mirando mis manos.

Podría no decirle nada... y listo. Pero si no le decía estaba mal, y lo que hice también estaba mal. Bueno, eso siempre me decía hannival. Así que estaba mal.

Pero si le decía se enfadaría mucho, y no quería.

Pero si no le decía, el lo sabría porque Hannival siempre sabia todo.

Aparte yo no tenía secretos con él.

Mordí mi labio pensativa recordando lo sucedido.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba en mi cama, hannival se había ido temprano._

_Suspire._

_Últimamente lo veía muy poco, según el tenia mucho trabajo._

_Me deje caer en la cama de nuevo, y mire hacia el techo._

_Sentí el olor de Hannival en su almohada. La abrace con mucha fuerza y enterré su rostro en ella. Me imagine lo que sería si él me estuviese tocando._

_Sin pensarlo lleve mi mano a mi entrepierna y acaricie suave mi sexo. Hannival me decía que esto solo lo podía hacer con el presente y si él me lo autorizada. Pero ahora no estaba._

_Deslice despacio unos de mis dedos a mi sexo y jadee ante el tacto._

_Cerré mis ojos y acaricie unos de mis pechos de la misma manera que Hannival lo haría. Sujetan dolo con fuerza y retorciendo mi pezón. Gemí, arquee mi espada gimiendo de nuevo._

_Mi dedo se movía en mi sexo de formar circular, acaricie mi clítoris haciendo que gima más fuerte-_

_Mordí con fuerza mi labio por miedo a que alguien me escuchase._

_Introduje más a fondo mi dedo gimiendo fuerte mientras acariciaba mi pecho._

_Retorcí mi clítoris suavemente y sentí como llegue a un orgasmo pensando en Hannival._

_Retire mi mano y abrí mis ojos respirando por mis labios entre abiertos._

_"¿qué he hecho?"-._

_Fin del flash back._

Abrí despacio mis ojos y mire hacia la puerta del despacho de Hannival que estaba frente a mí.

Golpee despacio.

-Adelante -.

Al escuchar su voz, suspire y abrí la puerta despacio.

Entre y lo mire cerrando la puerta.

Estaba mirando unas cosas en su escritorio. Era muchos papeles.

-hola mi niña -dijo sin levantar la vista

Siempre sabía cuando era yo.

Me acerque despacio hacia su escritorio.

No me atrevía a mirarlo.

-¿qué sucede Anny? -pregunto él. Sentí como me miraba -¿ha ocurrido algo? -.

-yo..-susurre despacio -tengo que decirte algo -.

-te escucho -.

-yo... yo... mejor vuelvo después -susurre -ahora estas ocupado...-.

-no, me dirás lo que has venido a decirme. Ahora -ordeno -.

Mire mis manos nerviosa.

-¿qué has hecho mi niña? -.

-esta mañana... tu no estabas -comencé a decir murmurando mirando mis manos - yo... esto.. y... me he tocado -susurre muy bajo esperando que no me escuchase.

Hubo un breve silencio. No se escuchaba nada. Pero sabía que él estaba ahí.

-¿te has masturbado Anna? -pregunto Hannival

Sabía que estaba enfadado. Lo podía notar en su voz. Aparte me dijo Anna, siempre lo decía cuando se enfada.

-si -murmure asintiendo despacio -.

No dije mas nada.

Escuche como se levanto, y se acercaba hacia mí.

-Mírame Anna -.

Despacio levante mi vista y lo mire. El estaba serio mirándome.

Me cruzo la cara con fuerza, se escucho por todo el despacho. Dolió y picaba.

Me tape la cara con mis dos manos comenzando a llorar.

-es pronto para llorar -escuche como dijo él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

La sujeté del brazo y caminé con ella hacia la sala que tenía en la Casa Casannova, abrí la puerta con mi llave y le hice un gesto.

Ella se arrodillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entró a gatas como tenía que ser.

Encendí un cigarrillo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Quítate la ropa Anna-.

Ella se quitó la ropa despacio y la dejó a un lado ordenadamente como le había enseñado.

-¿Que debería hacer con una niña tan desobediente como tú?-.

No respondió lo cual estaba bien.

-Dime que debería hacer- dije fumando y apoyando la espalda sobre la pared- ¿porque Dios me castiga con una niña tan desobediente?-.

Ella lloró y sorbió su nariz.

-Haré lo que tú me digas- susurró-.

-Eso no es suficiente, quiero que hagas lo que yo diga porque sabes que mereces ser castigada y sabes que mereces todo lo que yo te haga-.

-Lo merezco- susurró-.

Apagué el cigarrillo y exhalé el humo por la nariz, cerré los ojos un momento y la miré fijamente.

-Levántate Anna-.

-No me llames así- susurró-.

Me acerqué a ella y le di una nalgada tan fuerte que la mano me picó, ella dio un respingo y siguió llorando.

-Te llamaré como yo quiera niña desobediente- siseé-.

Asintió despacio.

-Tu placer es mío, deberías de entender que tu placer es solo mío ANNA- grité su nombre-.

Ella tembló ligeramente y asintió despacio.

-No quiero que veas, no mereces verme, no tienes ese privilegio-.

Le puse una venda negra la cual cogí del pequeño armario donde tenía los juguetes que usaba con mi esposa.

-Tampoco quiero que muevas las manos- le até las manos detrás de la espalda con una soga y luego le até los pies-.

La ayudé a llegar a un potro recubierto de cuero donde la incliné boca abajo.

-Este castigo se dividirá, serán tres días y el primero... será suave-Le di otra nalgada y ella gritó.

-Necesito oír un "si"-.

-Si- susurró sin voz-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

Deslicé mis dedos por su sexo y esta húmeda y caliente, me encantaba verla así.

Fui hacia al armario y tomé un huevo vibrador con control, lo deslicé en el interior de su sexo sin apenas esfuerzo estaba cerca de correrse.

-No te correrás Anna, ¿porqué no te vas a correr?-.

Puse con el control del mando un número elevado.

Ella gimió y gritó.

-¿PORQUE?- grité dándole con la palma de mi mano dejando la misma marcada en su ya sonrojada piel-.

-¡PORQUE LO NO MEREZCO!- gritó mientras lloraba-.

-precisamente por eso, te quedarás aquí así hasta que me canse, y si te corres Anna... ten por seguro que no te tocaré en meses-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco asustada, Hannival hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo no estaba así conmigo. Sabía que había hecho mal, y sabia que merecía lo que me haría.

Intentaría cumplir lo mejor que podría, y lo más importante era no correrme.

Si lo hacia... mi marido no me tocaría, y solo Dios sabia por cuánto tiempo.

Intente pensar en otra cosa, pero me era imposible.

Podía sentir el vibrador dentro de mí, y, aunque quisiera no gemir me estaba costando cada vez más. Mis gemidos iban aumentando a medida que sentía al vibrador dentro mí.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo alto en el mismo momento que sentí como algo, o mejor dicho, como la fusta pegaba en mi trasero.

Lance un grito por la sorpresa y el dolor.

-quiero que cuentes Anna -me ordeno Hannival.

Como odiaba que me llamara así pero era mejor no decirle nada.

-no te escucho -dijo volviendo a golpear con la fusta.

-un... uno -susurre llorando -.

Esta vez sentí como azoto con la fusta mi muslo haciendo que grite de nuevo.

-dos.. Dos -dije nuevamente susurrando ..

Hannival golpeaba con fuerza rítmicamente con la fusta. Seguí contando hasta que llegue hasta quince.

Aunque tuviera los ojos vendados, cerré con fuerza mis ojos sintiendo como las lagrimas se resbalaban por mi mejilla.

Su mano sujeto mi cabello con fuerza, haciendo que levantara la misma levemente. Sentía su aliento en mi oreja, tenía mis labios entre abiertos y respiraba por ellos.

No podía mover mis brazos, ni verlo.

No verlo, era algo que no me gustaba. Pero era mejor estar lo más callada posible.

-estarás estos tres días aquí -dijo él y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral -.

Soltó mi cabello, y sentí como desato mis pies, y, sus manos fueron a mi cadera. Sin previo aviso sentí como introdujo su miembro con fuerza en mi trasero.

Recline mi cabeza lanzando un gemido de dolor y de placer a la vez.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Esto sería solo para mí. Ella no podía correrse, y si lo llegaba hacer. No tocaría en meses, como había dicho antes.

Enterré mi mano en su cabello, nuevamente, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza a la vez que embestía contra ella con fuerza. Anny no dejaba de llorar ni de gemir.

Estaba a punto de llegar pero no la dejaría correrse.

Esto era un castigo, y como tal se cumpliría al pie de la letra. Ya tenía en mi mente, todas las cosas que le haría a mi mujer por desobedecerme, en algo tan serio e importante.

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi corriéndome en ella, antes de que pudiera sentirme salí de ella arreglando mi ropa.

La levante del potro llevándola hacia unas de las paredes de la sala, sujete sus muñecas atadas a unas esposas que colgaban de la misma. Fui hacia el pequeño armario y cogí un separa pies, entre otras cosas, al volver hacia ella se lo coloque en sus tobillos dejando sus piernas completamente abierta y su sexo expuesto hacia mí.

Aun tenía el vibrador, lleve mi mano hacia su sexo y la acaricie con la palma de mi mano.

Ella abrió sus labio gimiendo.

-Hannival... por favor... -dijo en un murmuro.

-niña desobediente -

Le cruce la cara con fuerza.

-¿te he dicho que hables? -.

Ella mordió con fuerza su labio negando lentamente con su cabeza.

Coloque en sus pezones unas pinzas las cuales estaban unidas por una fina cadena. Debía reconocer que se veía hermosa.

Tire de la cadena sin demasiada fuerza retorciendo un poco sus pezones.

-a un es pronto para rogar Anna -le dije con la voz ronca.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba siendo rudo con el castigo, ella seguía colgada de ese lugar, me permití el lujo de saborearla, me arrodillé ante ella, y deslicé mi lengua sobre su sexo, estaba húmeda, empapada a punto de correrse, gemía y gritaba suplicando por que siguiese pero este no era el camino.

Mordí despacio la pinza que tenía sobre su clítoris y cuando casi llega al orgasmo me retiré enseguida, le quité el antifaz y le puse un collar de cuero, enganché en él una correa de la misma materia como si de una mascota se tratase y la desaté.

-Arrodíllate, te explicaré el castigo de hoy-.

-Tengo hambre-.

Le di una cachetada.

-Anna... Anna... no aprenderás nunca a no hablar sin permiso, ¿No es cierto?-.

Ella miró sus manos y suspiró.

-Bien... tu castigo hoy se trata sobre eso... comerás pero bajo mis normas ¿crees que te has comportado como para ocupar un lugar al lado de mi plato Anna?-.

Ella negó despacio.

-Este castigo es más duro para mí que para ti... y lo sabes-.

Asintió lentamente.

-Bien, no hay nadie en casa y no vendrán hasta por la noche es la hora de comer y he desconectado las cámaras de este pasillo, de la cocina... que es donde vamos a estar nosotros, le he dicho a los criados que se retirasen hoy así que... nadie nos molestará, son las dos de la tarde... y es comprensible que tengas hambre, no soy un animal Anna, te permitiré comer pero bajo mis condiciones, estás a punto de correrte ¿verdad?-.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió.

-Pues aún no quiero que lo hagas, sigue así y cuando el castigo acabe puede y solo puede que te dé el mejor orgasmo de tu vida-.

Se contrajo y jadeó, asintió despacio.

-Buena niña, ahora vamos-.

Sujeté la correa y tomé una fusta en mi otra mano, ella caminó a gatas hasta la puerta, la cual abrí y salimos por la misma, fuimos hasta la cocina, no permitiría que nadie la viese, estas imágenes eran solo para mi deleite personal.

Solté la correa dejando el collar en su cuello, recogí su cabello con dos coletas ya que estaba algo despeinado y las peiné sin hacerle daño con el peine que guardé en mi bolsillo esta mañana al peinarme yo.

Abrí la nevera y vi un plato de pasta con tomate, la calenté y la puse frente a ella en el plato, en el suelo, ella estaba de rodillas frente al mismo y le di un tenedor.

-Ten- me senté en una silla enfrente de ella y me crucé de piernas encendiendo un cigarrillo, cuando acabó su plato con ansias empujó el mismo un poco hacia mis pies- ¿quieres más?-.

Negó despacio.

-¿Tienes sed?-.

Asintió.

-¿Quieres leche fría Anna?-.

Cerró sus ojos y asintió, le serví la leche en un plato y la puse frente a ella.

-Quiero ver como resbala en tu boca-.

Ella asintió y hundió su boca en el plato sorbiendo la leche, mierda esta imagen era demasiado excitante, me removí en la silla, estaba tan excitado, di una calada a mi cigarrillo.

-Mírame- dije y mi voz salió demasiada ronca-.

Me miró y vi como el líquido blanco se derramó por su barbilla y de ahí bajó a sus pechos manchando los mismos.

-Te follaré las tetas Anna-.

Ella jadeó y juntó sus muslos.

-¿Te gustaría?-.

Asintió y apagué mi cigarrillo.

-Termina toda la leche primero-.

Asintió y se agachó de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Miraba fijamente mis manos. Debía portarme bien, ya no quería que Hannival se enfadase conmigo.

Mordí mi labio evitando hablar, y decir alguna cosa indebida.

-levántate Anna -.

Odiaba que me llamase así pero me levante despacio sin mirarle, como debía ser.

Con rapidez me sujeto de las caderas y me sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-no puedes tocarme, no te has ganado ese privilegio -.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando que algunas lagrimas salieran de ellos, y asentí despacio. No tocar a mi marido era lo más difícil.

Hannival acerco su cabeza hacia mis pechos y sin más comenzó a chupar mis pezones con fuerzas. Arquee mi espalda jadeando fuertemente, sujete mis manos a la encimera de la cocina para controlarme y no sujetarme de él.

Una de sus manos sujetaba mi pecho derecho con fuerza mientras retorcía mi pezón con sus dedos, mordí mi labio gimiendo fuertemente sintiendo como su lengua rodeaba mi pezón izquierdo succionándolo con fuerza.

Lance un grito gimiendo con fuerza mientras arqueaba mas la espalda acercando mis pechos hacia mi marido. Hannival acerco su boca a mi otro pecho comenzando hacer lo mismo, una lenta tortura que me volvería loca.

Entre abrí mis labios sin dejar de gemir, y en ese momento me bajo de la encimera.

Quise mirarlo pero me contuve.

-arrodíllate Anna -.

Lo hice rápidamente, y me arrodille frente a él con mis manos en mi espalda.

Respiraba entrecortada mente con mis labios entre abiertos, me relamí al escuchar como desabrochaba su pantalón, sabía lo que vendría.

Introduje su miembro en mi boca, y rápidamente lo acepte chupando con fuerza su glande, deslice mi lengua sobre él. Sentí como sujeto mi cabello con fuerza y como lanzaba un ronco gruñido.

Abrí mas mi boca introduciendo su miembro.

Mi lengua se deslizaba sobre él mientras chupaba duro y fuerte como a Hannival le gustaba.  
El me sujetaba con fuerza del cabello mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliese de mi boca con rapidez.

Capture entre mis labios su glande succionando el mismo con fuerza. Estuve a punto de mirarle a los ojos pero cerré los ojos al momento evitando hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacía seria merecedora de otro castigo.

Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo, sabía que dentro de poco Hannival se correría, y pensar que sentiría su sabor en mi boca me excito mas haciendo que junto mis muslos con fuerza.

El, seguramente, leyendo mis pensamientos. Me levanto del brazo rápidamente y me puso boca abajo sobre la encimera introduciéndose en mi trasero con fuerza.

Apoye mis manos en la encimera de la cocina y arquee mi espalda jadeando con fuerza.

Su mano azoto mi trasero fuertemente haciendo que mordiese mi labio.

Embistió contra mí, una y otra vez hasta que por fin se corrió dentro mío. Cerré mis ojos comenzando a llorar.

-es injusto -susurre y al momento mordí con fuerza mi labio dándome cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿Injusto?- siseé-.

Ella miró sus manos.

-¿Crees que soy injusto Anna?-.

-No... Lo siento-.

-Mientes, ahora me estás mintiendo-.

-Lo siento- se puso a llorar- he aprendido la lección, lo juro-.

Respiré hondo y acaricié su cabello.

-Dije tres días y este es el segundo, esta noche no has dormido ¿Quieres que no vuelva a tocarte?-.

-No- susurró-.

-Entonces cumplirás el castigo-.

-Lo haré-.

-Bien-.

La bajé de la encimera, se arrodilló al instante, puse en su cuello la correa y caminé llevándola de nuevo hasta la sala negra. Una vez allí sujeté sus manos a la cruz de madera pulida, y lo mismo hice con sus pies.

-¿Es incómodo?-.

-Un poco- susurró-.

-Bien, te daré este castigo y después dormirás, si es que puedes hacerlo dado que no puedes correrte-.

Asintió despacio.

-¿Que quieres que use esta vez Anna?-.

-Lo que elijas estará bien para mí-.

-Que buena respuesta, me congratula...-.

Acaricié sus pechos y ella se contrajo, intentó juntar sus muslos pero no pudo, los grilletes tenían sujetos sus piernas y sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Bajé mis dedos por su vientre hasta su sexo.

Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y susurré.

-Cuando acabe el castigo te correrás como jamás lo has hecho, y suplicarás porque vuelva a hacerlo... te va a gustar tanto Anna-.

Asintió despacio.

-Te quiero- susurró-.

Tuve que sonreír.

-¿Crees que yo no lo hago?- Le acaricié entre las piernas y rocé mis dedos en su clítoris, su piel se erizó- te quiero más que a nada, moriría y mataría por ti-.

Gimió y asintió, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire.

-Pero esto es un castigo y debo ser estricto ¿por qué debo serlo?-.

-porque lo merezco- susurró-.

-Exacto y ahora mismo ¿estoy siendo justo?-.

-Muy... justo- gimió cuando introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior-.

-No te corras-.

Retiré mi dedo y chupeteé sus pechos, mordí sus pezones despacio y tiré de ellos, no fue hasta que estuvo a punto de correrse de nuevo, que no la solté y llevé a la cama de sábanas negras donde ella se ovilló e intentó dormir un poco.

Yo me retiré a las sombras de la sala y sin dejar de observarla encendí un cigarrillo. Más tarde seguiría con el castigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, podía sentir el olor a tabaco de Hannival. De mi Hannival, de mi marido.

Me gire sobre la cama, y efectivamente mi marido estaba allí mirándome fijamente.

Rápidamente me arrodille en la cama poniendo mis manos en mi espalda sin mirarlo, sabía que no debía mirarlo.

-acércate Anna -su voz salió ronca.

Mordí mi labio y me baje de la cama. Me acerque hacia él a gatas como debía ser.

Hannival acaricio mi cabello, por un breve, momento con su mano. Y agradeció ese pequeño tacto.

En ese momento me llevo hacia la mesa recubierta de cuero que había en la sala, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza del cabello. Hoy era el último día del castigo y debía cumplirlo.

-de pie -ordeno.

Me puse de pie y el sujeto mis muñecas como mis tobillos, dejándome completamente abierta y sin poder moverme.

No dijo nada más solo fue hacia el pequeño armario donde guardaba algunas cosas, y al volver tenía una fusta en su mano.

Trague en seco imaginando lo que venía.

Cerré mis ojos, para no verlo. Sabía que le molestaría y seria otro motivo de castigo.

Pude sentir como paso la punta de la fusta sobre mi clítoris, al sentirlo entre abrí mis labios gimiendo con fuerza, nuevamente hiso el mismo movimiento.

Entre abrí mis ojos y vi como masajeaba mi clítoris con la lengüeta de la fusta.

Intente cerrar las piernas para poder calmarme un poco, pero era completamente inútil.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de mi marido, deseaba correrme pero no podía.

Mordí nuevamente con mucha fuerza mi labio inferior para evitarlo, y en ese momento sentí como azoto sobre mi clítoris. Arquee mi espala gritando por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Nuevamente lo hiso haciendo que gimiera.

Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas caían alrededor de mi rostro.

Hannival azoto repetidamente sobre mis muslos, seguramente unas marcas quedarían en ellos. De nuevo comenzó a pasar la lengüeta de la fusta en mi clítoris haciendo que gimiera entre abriendo mis labios.

Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo se alejo de mí.

**(Pov Hannival)**

La desate y la baje de esa mesa cuando se calmo un poco. Le puse el collar, y salí fuera de la sala junto a ella hacia nuestra habitación.

Anny caminaba a gatas como tenía que estar, sin mirarme.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y camine junto a ella hacia el baño.

-de pie -le ordene.

Con rapidez lo hiso mirando sus manos.

Quite el collar que rodeaba su cuello, y lo deje a un lado.

Cogí una toalla y se la di.

-báñate -.

Ella despacio cogió la toalla y se quedo parada sin decir o hacer algo.

-no me gusta repetir las cosas Anna -.

Al decir eso comenzó a llorar y despacio camino hacia la ducha.

Me senté en la silla que había en el baño, y me cruce de piernas comenzando a fumar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

De este castigo lo que más me había herido era que no quería estar conmigo, no quería tocarme ni bañarme. Cuando acabé salí y me segué obediente mirando al suelo, él me ayudó con el pelo pero muy poco, no como antes.

-Hoy se cumple el tercer día de tu castigo Anna-.

Cerré los ojos y asentí, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Me puso frente al espejo del baño y sentí su mano derecha tatuada, acariciar mi vientre, le miré por el reflejo y sus ojos destellaron, me dedicó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y me inclinó sobre el lavabo.

Mordí mi labio y le seguí mirando. Las manos tatuadas de hannival salían por los puños de su camisa blanca, llevaba unos tirantes y su pelo engominado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su pantalón de pinzas negro y algunos anillos de plata en sus dedos, los tatuajes de sus patillas y su cuello se alineaban y entretejían perfectamente con su personalidad y con su piel fina, distinguida, de un auténtico hombre que sabe lo que quiere, acarició mis caderas y gemí, ya no podía reprimirme más.

-Te daré lo que buscas pequeña pero antes... tendrás que jugar-.

Como siempre, mi marido y sus juegos, juegos que me encantaban, temblé levemente y asentí despacio.

-Dime que has aprendido en estos días-.

Dio una cachetada en mi trasero y me sobresalté pero me incliné un poco más hacia su dirección.

-Que no debo tocarme nunca, y que el castigo ha sido justificado- susurré-.

-Muy bien ¿crees que has superado este castigo?-.

Asentí despacio.

-Yo también ¿pero cuando termina un castigo Anny?-.

Sonreí un poco, volvía a llamarme Anny.

-Cuando mi marido diga-.

-Eso me gusta-.

Controlador Hannival Casannova, me encantaba cuando hacía eso. Desabrochó su pantalón y sujetó su miembro, lo pude ver, mordí mi labio y vi como con su otra mano desabrochó su camisa dejando su torso tatuado y perfectamente definido a la vista. Gemí cuando aún no me tocó. Y noté sus dedos jugar con mi clítoris, abrí más mis piernas, completamente empapada y lista para él, se introdujo en mi desde atrás sintiéndolo en mi sexo empapado y hinchado gemí y me quedé sin voz, lo miré por el reflejo del espejo y dio una fuerte embestido que hizo que las mechas de su cabello peinado se despeinasen y cayesen sobre sus ojos cristalinos, entre abrió sus labios y gimió roncamente, me encantaba ese sonido, me sostuve y llevé el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más frenéticas hasta que dejó que me corriese como jamás lo había hecho, un orgasmo brutal que me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas haciéndome gritar su nombre con la voz hecha añicos.

Acarició mi trasero cuando lo volví a mirar casi sin fuerzas salió de mi interior, me giró y sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

Quitó de mi rostro las mechas de cabello que había en él y acercó sus labios a los míos sin rozarlos.

-Te amo Anny-.

Me temblaban las piernas e iba a caerme pero él me sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo, su calor me mantenía ahí.

-Te amo... Hannival- susurré y me desvanecí en sus brazos por el agotamiento-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9: EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Me gire sobre la cama y choque contra alguien.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, y allí estaba mi marido. Hannival Casannova, durmiendo plácidamente.

Era perfecto.

Me senté sobre la cama, me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero era un dolor agradable que lo aceptaba. Ya era de noche, y debía ser tarde porque no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido.

Mire hacia Hannival, y él seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

Me fije en el tatuaje de su cuello que tanto me gustaba, baje lentamente mi vista hacia su perfecto abdomen, el cual también estaba tatuado con unos dibujos que me gustaban.

La sabana negra cubría la parte de abajo, levante mi vista hacia su rostro.

El me miraba fijamente. Con esa mirada tan suya.

Me sonroje, como siempre lo hacía cuando me miraba, y sonreí levemente.

Sentí como su brazo rodeo mi cintura, me tumbe de nuevo, esta vez a su lado, y apoye mi cabeza en su torso.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello.

De estos días había aprendido una importante lección, y era que nunca. NUNCA. Se repetiría lo hice.

-te amo muchísimo -susurre y bese su torso.

-yo también te amo mi niña - me dijo él con la voz ronca.

Sonreí abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras poco a poco me quedaba de nuevo dormida.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Queremos agradecerles por leer esta historia y x sus comentarios, esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
